1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to gifting and more specifically to techniques and systems for personalizing digital gifts available on an online store.
2. Introduction
In recent years, electronic devices capable of playing digital media items such as digital eBooks, digital audio files, and digital video files have become common in every household. These devices, which include laptop computers, handheld digital media players, smart phones, and handheld gaming systems, appeal to a wide demographic and are used daily. As a result of the growing popularity these electronic devices, the sales of digital content have also grown dramatically.
With the proliferation of digital content and digital content players, users have begun to expect more out of their digital content. This has created a demand for diverse content such that everyone is able to find some content that appeals to them. For example, digital books on childcare are available for first time mothers and the newest music is available for young adults. There has also been a demand for new ways to interact with the digital content, thus improving the user experience. For example, some electronic books are interactive, thus allowing a user to interact with the book in a manner that was not possible with a traditional book. Similarly, some digital songs contain metadata such as the lyrics of the song, thus allowing a user to conveniently gain access to the lyrics when listening to the song.
Other improvements have also included the ability to gift digital content to another. For example, one user can select a song from an online store and gift the song to another user. While there have been many advancements in the use and distribution of digital content, there is still a need for improved techniques for personalizing gifts of digital content.